TwolKinds: el sendero en el nuevo mundo
by ROCK ROJA
Summary: la vida era tranquila para un chavo cualquier, comun y corriente de la ciudad de mexico, pero un suceso raro cambio su vida, un suceso que lo llevo a un mundo completamente diferente, podria arreglarselas para sobrevivir en aquel mundo?, descubrira lo que es realmente, descubrira lo que es el amor entre especies? (cuando me callare?...XD) descubranlo entrando y leyendo
1. Chapter 1

MUY BUENAS CRIATURITAS DEL SEÑOR, AQUI REGRESA ROCKROJA, CON UNA NUEVA HISTORA, VASADA EN UN COMIC, QUE EN LO PERSONAL ME GUSTO MUCHO, PERO LO ESTOY HACIENDO, CONFORME MI SEXY Y LOCA CABECITA JEJEJE, Y BUENO, DE ANTEMANO, PERDONEN LA LARGA AUSENCIA, MI ORDENADOR ESTA DESCOMPUESTO Y LO MANDE A REPARAR, Y YA LO TENGO DE NUEVO

Nota: Ninguno de los personajes del comic TwolKinds no me pertenecen

Capitulo1: En Un Nuevo Mundo

Hace un tiempo, en la ciudad de Mexico, D.F, mas bien en un campamento en el bosque nacional de Mexico, se encontraba un grupo de amigos jovenes, de 14, 15, 16, y uno de 18 se encontraban de Campamento, la pasaban bien, convivian, jugaban, se hacian bromas pesadas, y algunos se escapaban por las noches para ir a un campamento de chicas al otro lado de un lago, algunas eran muy atrevidas, pero mientras algunos aprovechaban el que fueran asi, el chavo de 18 años llamado Max, se encontraba sentado sobre un tronco, con una rama en la mano y trasando lineas en la arena, como si estuviera dibujando en la arena, y sin darse cuenta, una chavita de 15 años se acerco a el y se sento a su lado

Chava: (mirando al joven) me sorprende que tu no seas como tus amigos

Max: (se sorprende, deja de dibujar en la arena y mira a la chava, la cual vestia con un minishort rosa, una minicamisa negra, y unas sandalias rosas) bueno, pues, es que, yo no le veo objetivo a eso

Chava: (confundida) ¿porque dices eso?

Max: (regresa la mirada a la arena y sigue) pues es que, para que hacerlo, solo problemas les traeran ya veras

Chava: (interesada) ¿que clase de problemas eh?

Max: (la mira de nuevo) ejemplo, un embarazo deseado, infecciones, y miles de cosas peores

Chava: (sorprendida, mira al resto y mira como dos desaparecen) pues, creo que tienes razon, y eso que ninguna trajo proteccion a este campamento

Max: (mira a los que se van) te apuesto a que sera niño

Chava: (sonrie y rie un poco tapandose la boca) pero que dices, jajajaja

Max: "sonrie y se endereza en su lugar" eres buena en matematicas?

Chava: "sonrie" la mejor de este campamento, porque?

Max: "con la rama, al lado de su dibujo, dibuja, 2, 2, 4, 4, 2, 6, 6, 2, 8, 8, en forma de suma y le extiende la rama a la chava" resuelve eso

Chava: "toma la rama y sonrie" solo eso?...mira y aprende chico "escribe 44 debajo de la suma" ahi esta

Max: "mira y sonrie" estas mal

Chava: "lo mira de manera incredula" como que estoy mal?

Max: mira, prestame la rama "la chava le da la rama, y el con su pie borra el 44 y escribe 16" son 16

Chava: "incredula" como van a ser 16?

Max: mira "mira la suma" dos y dos son cuatro, cuatro y dos son seis, seis y dos son ocho, y ocho diesices "canturrea mientras mira a la chava"

Chava: aaaah "piensa" pfffff ajajajajajajajaja, ya entendi jajaja "estalla a carcajadas ya que habia entendido el chiste"

Max: "sonrie y rie algo calmado" te gusto el chiste?

Chava: demasiado! jajajajaja "sigue riendo" eres gracioso, como te llamas?

Max: "sonriendo" Max...y tu?

Chava: "sonriendo" Claudia

Max: "sonriendo, sigue con su dibujo" un gusto Claudia

Claudia: "sonriendo, se acerca mucho mas a el y mira la arena" y que estas dibujado?

Max: "deja de dibujar y deja ver que era una Furry" una loba furry

Claudia: "viendo el dibujo" vaya, tienes talento...y emocionado porque mañana termina el campamento?

Max: algo, pero sabes que fue lo mejor del campamento? "mirando el dibujo"

Claudia: "interesada" que?

Max: "la mira" que puede hablar contigo "sonrie"

Claudia: "se sonroja levemente y sonrie" lo mismo digo jejeje...tienes Face?

Max: claro, y tu? "sonriendo"

Clauda: claro "le da una hoja de papel" es ese que esta ahi

Max: "toma la hoja de papel, la guarda, y saca otra" este es el mio "se lo da"

Claudia: "lo toma" gracias "mira el cielo" mira la hora, es momento de irme a dormir...nos vemos

Max: "regresa la mirada a su dibujo" claro...adios

Claudia estaba apunto de irse a su cabaña para poderse ir a descansar, pero antes, rapidamente se regreso a Max y le dio un rapido beso en la mejilla, para luego darse la vuelta y con una risilla juguetona, se fue a su cabaña, dejando al pobre chavo pensando, en lo que acababa de ocurrir, y su expresion parecia la tipica cara de "WTF acaba de pasar", pero no le tomo importancia, se levanto del tronco en el que estaba sentado y se fue a su cabaña a descansar, tranquilito y calmado, sin ninguna preocupacion

A La Mañana Siguiente

habian varios camiones, coches, y personas llegando por los campistas, y Max estaba a unos pocos momentos de irse, pero algo extraño paso mientras guardaba sus cosas, algo detras de su cabaña se abrio, una especie de agujero negro, que poco a poco fue destruyendo la cabaña, asustado, rapidamente tomo sus cosas y corrio fuera de la cabaña, pero en un pequeño descuido, se tropezo con una piedra, cayo al suelo y el agujero negro, lo jalo hacia su interior, mandandolo a el a otro lugar, la gente alrededor estaba asustada por lo que pasaba, buscaron refugio en donde pudieran ponerse a salvo, pero todo acabo cuando una gran camioneta Knight XV negra, de rines cromados, llantas grandes, y de apariencia de familia rica, fue arrastrada al interior del agujero negro, pero despues de eso, el mismo se cerro, y desaparecio

En El Agujero Negro

el chavo de 18 años se encontraba viajando a traves del agujero negro, sujetando sus cosas mientras iba a otro lugar, miro a la Knight XV acercarse a el, asi que sin perder tiempo sujeto sus cosas y cuando la camioneta paso justo a su lado, se sujeto de una de las puertas, la abrio, entro, puso sus cosas en los asientos traseros, y se sento en el asiento del conductor, y para sus suerte, las llaves de la gran camioneta estaban en el arrance, miro hacia el frente y vio que estaba llegando al final del agujero, y al llegar a el, miro que esta a punto de caer por una pendiente junto con la camioneta, asi que no perdio el tiempo, arranco puso la marcha en D, y acelero a lo mas que la gran camioneta le permitia, y al tocar suelo, la camioneta dio rebotes por la pendiente, hasta quedar bien en el suelo, el chavo comenzo a frenar, y luego de un pequeño periodo de tiempo, la gran camioneta seso su movimiento, quedando en un camino

Max: "aliviado, pega su frente al volante y respira profundamente" menos mal que termino..."reacciona" un momento..."levanta la mirada, y mira una especie de bosque frente a el, bajo de la camioneta, dejando la puerta abierta, y miro a su alrededor, mirando montañas, campos, pastisales, como si estuviera en el mismo mundo, pero en un lugar diferente" ¿donde estoy? "entra nuevamente en la camioneta, se puso el cinturon de seguridad, puso la reversa, fue hacia atras un poco, y cuando tuvo oportunidad, puso la D, y arranco siguiendo un lado del camino"

anduvo bagando por el camino sin ir a un lugar exacto, asi que mientras conducia la gran camioneta en busca de un pueblo metio la camioneta en una cueva un momento ya que hacia calor y dentro de la gran camioneta blindada hacia mucho calor, pero sin que menos se lo esperara una carreta paso a gran velocidad junto a la entrada de la cueva y arrojo dentro de esta 6 bolsas grandes, al menos casi del tamaño de dos Xbox 360 parados, y lo mismo de gordas que lo largo acostados, y cerca les venian siguiendo lo que parecia ser caballeria, y una vez que se alejaron, fue a ver lo que habian arrojado de la carreta, tomo cada una y las jalo aun mas adentro de la cueva, abrio cada una y en cada una de esas bolsas habia demasiadas monedas de oro, en dos bolsas habia oro, en otras dos habian diamantes a montones, y en la ultima, lingotes de oro y hierro, fue a la parte trasera de la gran camioneta y la habrio, pero su sorpresa y suerte fueron mas grandes al ver que dentro de la camionete habian algunas cuantas armas y algunas municiones, metio las bolsas dentro, cerro la puerta trasera de la camioneta, se fue al asiento del conductor, arranco, puso reversa, salio de la cueva y siguio su camino

Tiempo Despues

era para su parecer que era menos o mas de medio dia en el lugar en donde se encontraba, miro hacia arriba dentro de la camioneta para ver la posicion del sol, pero sin darse cuenta, lo que parecia un niño de cabello azul cruzo el camino por el que andaba, asi que cuando regreso la mirada para enfrente, vio a aquel niño, asi que rapidamente piso el freno y subio el freno de mano y con sonidos de camion, la camioneta comenzo a frenar, y aquel chico miro la camioneta, y justo antes de que algo malo pasara, la camioneta paro justo a uno centimetros de el y al parar por completo solto un sonido que era tipico de un camion enorme, con un aire y aquel sonido (ROCK ROJA: no se como se llamara ese sonido, pero ya han de saber como suena), rapidamente bajo de la camioneta y fue con aquel niño, o al menos, parecia ser un niño

Max: "preocupado" estas bien?

Niño: "como si nada, vistiendo con una tunica, y una camisa blanca con algunas lineas azules y lo que parecia un escudo en uno de los lados del pecho, con un pantalon negro, cabello azul al igual que los ojos y con una especie de triangulo en la mejilla izquierda" claro

Max: "preocupado" no deberias pasarte el camino asi como asi niño , podria pasarte algo malo

Niño: "se pone serio" en primera que nada, no soy un niño y en segundo, acaso no sabes quien soy?

Max: "sorprendido" no, no se quien seas, digamos que recien me paso por estos caminos

Chico: "serio" bueno, entonces te perdono por haberme dicho niño, dejame presentarme, mi nombre es Trace Legacy, tengo 24 años "Max se sorprende por esa parte" y soy el Gran Templar, y la razon para cruzar el camino es porque me dirigia a la aldea para conseguir provisiones para mi cas

Max: "sorprendido, reacciona al escuchar sobre la aldea" hay una aldea por aqui cerca?

Trace: si, por ahi "señala el camino que Max estaba siguiendo desde hace un rato"

Max: "mirando, lo piensa un poco y mira Trace" quieres que te de un rayte?

Trace: "confundido" que es eso?

Max: que te lleve hacia la aldea "mira que Trace lo piensa, y nota un pequeño gesto de duda" es tu decisicion, si irte caminando y tardar en regresar, o que te lleve, ya que en este monstruo "se recarga en la camioneta" sera mas rapido ir y regresa

Trace: "lo piensa y lo medita" esta bien, llevame a la aldea

Max: "sonrie" sube "abre la puerta del conductor y sube a la camioneta"

Trace: "va a la puerta del lado del pasajero y con algo de dificultad abre la puerta, ya que al ser la puerta de una camioneta blindada, la puerta de esta era pesada, pero una vez que la abrio, entro y cerro" y ahora que?

Max: "arranca la camioneta y Trace se sorprende algo por eso" ahora, vamos a la aldea "pone la marcha en D, y comienz a manejar a la aldea"

En El Camino

mientras trascurrian el camino juntos, comenzaron a conversas sobre cosas, sobre la camioneta, sobre Max, sobre Trace, su historia, la historia de los Templar, y sobre muchas otras cosas mas, como eran las cosas en aquel lugar, de donde venia cada uno, y ambos comenzaron a tomar confianza uno del otro, y Max ya se habia ganado una parte de la confianza de Trace

Max: "sorprendido" vaya, la historia de los Templar es fantastica, entonces...eres como el jefe

Trace: "recargado en el asiento" asi es, el jefe de un gran grupo de personas con grandes habilidades

Max: es sorprendete amigo, oye, lamento casi haberte atropellado con la camioneta, y por haber creido que eras un niño

Trace: "sonrie" tranquilo, es por mi apariencia, se que parezco un niño, pero no te confundas mas de acuerdo?

Max: de acuerdo "sonriendo, mira que llegan a la aldea" mira ya llegamos

Trace: "mira" genial, oye, me estaba preguntando, si no es mucha molestia, me podrias ayudar a hacer las compras para mi casa? "mientras pasaban por una calle un poco angosta, la gente que pasaba les ponia demasiada atencion por el ruido que producia la camioneta"

Max: claro amigo, te ayudare

Tiempo Despues

ya habia pasado un gran rato desde que Max y Trace habian llegado a la aldea, y ambos habian terminado de hacer las compras, pero Max habia tardado un poco mas ya que estaba haciendo espacio en la parte trasera para que Trace metiera todo lo que habia comprado, comida, objetos, y uno que otro pergamino, y justo antes de que se prepararan para irse, algo llamo la atencion de Max, y mientras cargaba una de las bolsas con oro, cerro la parte trasera de la camioneta, y la camioneta con la llave, la cual metio a su bolsillo, y se acerco a ver, al igual que mas personas, mas hombres que mujeres, Trace ya sabia de que se trataba, pero Max por curiosidad se acerco a ver de que se trataba

Max: "mirando a un señor encima de una especie de escenario, hablando de algo a lo cual Max casi no tomo importancia" eso que es?

Trace: "a su lado" es una subasta de Keidrians

Max: "confundido, mira a Trace mientras que cargaba la bolsa con oro" una subasta de que?

Trace: "mira a Max" una subasta de Keidrians "mira hacia el escenario" como ese? "señala"

Max: "mira hacia donde Trace estaba señalando, y se sorprende al ver a una zorra furry anthro, de pelaje naranja con blanco, hermosa, visitendo con ropa de tela, como si fuera una bolsa para papas" que es lo que pasa Trace?

Trace: "le pone una mano en el hombro" una subasta amigo, los Keidrians son comprados para ser esclavos, los keidrians machos son usados para trabajos pesados, en cuanto a las keidrians hembras, las mas hermosas son usadas como...bueno, ya has de saber que tipo de esclavas son

Max: si...lo se amigo "mirando a todos los keidrians que eran subastados"

Trace: "mira la manera en la que Max miraba a los Keidrians, mas a las Keidrians hembras" hay alguno o alguna que te interese?

Max: "sorprendido por eso" aaaaammmm pues "mirando, mira como suben las ultimas dos Keidrians de la subasta, la primera no conocia que raza era, su pelaje era cafe con gris y blanco, y estaba casi llena de manchas, y tenia una medio grande en la mejilla derecha, pero la segunda era una loba blanca de nariz rosada, y ojos amarillos, y se parecia a la loba que habia dibujado la noche antes de llegar a ese mundo"

Trace: "mira como Max miraba a ambas, el pensaba que miraba a ambas y sonrio" esas dos?

Max: "asiente"

Hombre de la subasta: y las ultimas dos del dia, son esta loba "señala a la loba" y esta gata que es una raza muy rara "señala a la felina" quien ofrece por ellas "varias personas"

Max: "distraido mirando a la loba"

Trace: "viendo como Max estaba distraido, el levanta la mano de Max"

Hombre de la subasta: "mira la mano de Max y lo señala" tu chico, cuanto ofreces?

Trace: "al ver que Max no reaccionaba le da un golpe en los costados"

Max: "reacciona por el golpe" Que?

Hombre de la subasta: "pone cara seria" que cuanto ofreces?

Max: cuanto ofrezco por que? "el hombre le señala a las Keidrians" aaaaaah "mira la bolsa de oro y la levanta con todas sus fuerzas" Todos esto

Hombre de la subasta: "sorprendido" vendidas al chico de la bolsa enorme de oro

Max: "confundido, Trace lo lleva para donde esta aquel hombre y Max le da la bolsa de oro, y aquel hombre, unos papeles que el firmo, y unas cadenas, las miro, y vio que ambas estaban unidas a unos collares individuales que ambas keidrian tenian, al igual que unas llaves para que se los quitara"

luego de eso, el grupo de personas se disperso junto con sus esclavos adquiridos, y Max, sujetando las cadenas de ambas, tirando de ellas, mientas que las Keidrians, se abrazaban mientras lo seguian junto con Trace, subieron a la camioneta, y Max llevo a Trace a su casa, cerca de donde lo habia encontrado, y una vez que llegaron se quedaron fuera de la casa dentro de la camioneta, ambos hombre en la parte denlantera mientras que ambas hembras estaban en la parte trasera, conversando entra ellas, mientras tenian sus colas en movimiento y con las orejas algo gachas (ROCK ROJA: hasta ahorita me acorde de escribir lo de las orejas y la cola XD, y luego hay problemas por eso :( sigamos)

Max: bueno, ahi esta Trace, quieres que te ayude a bajar tus cosas?

Trace: por favor, y dime algo, enserio no tienes a donde ir?

Max: asi es amigo, no tengo a donde ir, podria volver a la aldea a buscar donde quedarme pero..."es interrumpido por Trace"

Trace: Tranquilo...puedes quedarte en mi casa si lo deses

Max: "lo mira" enserio?

Trace: claro...oye tu me ayudaste a ir a la aldea por lo que necesitaba, me ayudaste a comprar lo que necesitaba, y ademas me trajiste de regreso a mi casa, seria una manera de pagarte

Max: "lo piensa un poco, mientras las dos Keidrian lo miran, y el sonrie" de acuerdo, nos quedamos

Dicho esto, todos salieron de la camioneta, y Max le ayudo a Trace a bajar sus cosas de la camioneta, y una vez que entraron a la casa se sorprendio al ver como era, algo clasica, al menos, desde el punto de vista de las Keidrian y Trace, pero para Max, era un poco mas al estilo clasico, salio un momento, tomo sus cosas, cerro las puertas de la camioneta y las aseguro por completo, volvio a entrar en la casa y luego de un rato se sentaron a comer en la mesa, excepto las Keidrians, las cuales Trace les dio comida en unos tazones en el suelo"

Max: "comiendo, mira un momento a sus esclavas, aun no entendia si eso realmente estaba pasando, tenia esclavas nuevas, estaba en un nuevo mundo, y no sabia que pasaria ahora en su vida"

Trace: "termina de comer, y hace su plato a un lado" bueno, solamente espero a que termines de comer y te muestro donde se quedaran

Max: "termina de comer" primero que nada, gracias por aceptarme en tu casa amigo

Trace: "sonrie de lado" no hay por que, vamos "se levanta, al igual que Max, toma las cadenas de las dos Keidrian, aun no acababan de comer y los siguieron, pero la felina estaba cojeando de una pata, la derecha, y la unica que se habia dado cuenta era la loba"

luego de caminar un rato por la casa, Trace les mostro donde se quedarian, era un cuarto un tanto sencillo, una cama, un armario, una puerta hacia un baño, y otras cosas mas

Max: "entra a la habitacion junto con las Keidrian, solto las cadenas y ambas al notarlo se van a esconder en un rincon del cuarto, mientras que Max mira a Trace y deja sus cosas dentro del cuarto, al lado de la puerta" gracias Trace

Trace: de nada...bueno me voy a dormir, y una cosa mas, no hagan demasiado ruido, mi cuarto esta cerca asi que escuchare todo, si sabes a lo que me refiero "sonrie y luego se va, dejando a Max confundido"

Max: "cierra la puerta del cuarto con seguro, toma su equipaje, se acerca a la cama y lo deja encima de la misma, para luego mirar a las dos hembras sentadas, abrazadas y mirandolo en una esquina del cuarto" que hacen ahi?

Ambas: "asustadas, no responden"

Max: "confundido" porque no responde?

Ambas: "no responden"

Max: "pone cara de "Really Nigga?", mira como cada vez que la felina trata de pisar el suelo con su pata derecha, la regresaba rapidamente como si le doliera algo, miro como la cadena de la felina estaba cerca de el, se agacho, la tomo y jalo de ella esperando a que la felina se acercara y lo hizo, a la fuerza, se acerco y la loba se quedo ahi mirando, temiendo lo peor que le podria hacer, y una vez cerca de el, la felina se asusto mucho, pero no se esperaba que Max la tomara de la espalda y las piernas y la recostara en la cama, suavemente con sus manos tomo la pata derecha de la felina y la miro" ire tocando tu pata, y tu me diras donde es mas fuerte el dolor, y si no lo dices, tus gestos de dolor me lo diran "comienza a explorar la pata de la felina con su mano, y justo entre los dedos, la felina intento apartar su pata" ahi "comenzo a revisar cual era el problema, y lo encontro y lo saco" una astilla "mira una astilla un poco grande y la arroja por ahi para luego mirar a la felina" mejor "ella asiente" como te llamas?

Felina: "aun asustada" Kathrin, me llamo Kathrin

Max: "sonrie" mucho gusto Kathrin, me llamo Max, y soy tu amo

Kathrin: "pone cara de "Really Nigga?" ya lo se

Max: "mira a la loba" y tu como te llamas?

Loba: "asustada" Raine

Max: mucho gusto "mira a Kathrin y nota la manera en la que lo esta viendo" que pasa?

Kathrin: "con la misma expresion" sea lo que me sea que me vayas a hacer, olvidalo "saca sus garras, o lo que parecian garras" tengo garras muy afiladas y no tengo miedo de usarlas "mueve su cola de un lado a otro con las orejas en alto y al frente como un depredador"

Max: "con cara de "Really Nigga?, con una de sus manos le hace cosquillas en una pata"

Kathrin: "se descontrola por las cosquillas y se tapa la boca intentando evitar reirse"

Raine: "viendolos sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo"

Max: "se detiene, se sienta en el borde de la cama y le acaricia con un dedo debajo del cuello a Kathrin" que tierna...intentas demostrar que eres peligrosa, pero eres muy tierna y adorable

Raine: "se levanta de su lugar un poco asustada aun, y se acerca a su amo con la cola y las orejas gachas" es porque asi es ella "Max la mira" la mayor parte del tiempo es muy tierna, inofensiva, amigable, y siempre esta sonriendo, pero eso es lo que yo conozco de ella, de toda su vida no lo se, pero desde que la conoci, observe como era "escucha a Kathrin ronronear" excepto eso, no sabia que ronroneaba

Max: "se detiene"

Kathrin: "lo mira algo seria" que pasa? porque paraste eh? "hace pucheros con las orejas en alto y la cola quieta en la cama"

Max: "se sienta en la cama" escuchen, no se que idea tengan ustedes de los amos, pero les aseguro que no soy tan malo como el resto de los amos de este lugar...bueno si un poquito, pero el caso es que "es interrumpido por el sonido de los estomagos de ambas rugir" parece que tienen hambre...crei que habian comido

Kathrin: "pone sus manos en su estomago, y sentada se pone en posicion fetal" lo hicimos

Raine: "parada y con las manos en el estomago" pero el caso esta en que lo que comimos hace un rato fue muy poco...y no...hemos comido por casi una semana

Kathrin: "se levanta la bolsa que usaba como ropa dejando ver un cuerpo casi esqueletico, y sus pechos desnudos y algo exajeradamente grandes, pero lo raro de ellos es que no tenia pezones, o no se le veian, ya que tenia mucho pelaje"

Max: "sonrojado se cubre los ojos" ya...ya veo...y supongo que han de tener demasiada hambre

Ambas: "asienten por igual"

Max: ya veo "le llega una idea y se descubre los ojos, toma una de sus maletas y la abrio y de esta saco un paquete de galletas, principes y emperador, las saca y las abre, toma una y se la acerca a la cara a Kathrin" abre

Kathrin: "mirando la galleta, algo dudosa, obedece a su amo y abre la boca"

Max: "mete la galleta en la boca en la boca de Kathrin y aparta la mano"

Kathrin: "cierra su boca y comienza a masticar la galleta mientras tenia las orejas en algo, y justo cuando el sabor le llego del todo, abrio sus ojos muy grande, y movio su cola de un lado a otro rapidamente y se traga la galleta" esta delicioso!

Max: "sonrie, y toma mas galletas" extiendan las manos "ambas extienden las manos y a cada una le da galletas por igual" coman, lo necesitan

Cada una tomo sus galletas y comenzo a comerlas, y con el gran sabor que tenian y el hambre mucho mas que cualquier otra necesidad, comenzaron a comer todas las galletas que podian hasta que llego el punto en el que se llenaron, y ambas se tiraron en la cama, y Max, aprovechando que estaban llenas de galletas, tomo la llave que le habian dado para quitarle los collares, y una vez que se los quito, los dejo por ahi junto a sus cosas, se puso su pijama y se acosto en la cama entre las dos, saco su telefono y unos audifonos que gracias a su madre, se llevo al campamento, junto con otros aparatitos y cables, y justo cuando se iba a dormir, la cola de Kathrin se enredo en una de sus piernas, y las manos de la felina sujetaron el brazo de Max y ella puso sus pechos entre su brazo, el chavo miro y ahora ambas no tenian nada puesto, asi que sonrojado se limito a ver el techo de la casa

Kathrin: "mirandolo, con una mano hace que lo mire y mira que el estaba sonrojado" cuentame un cuento para dormirme

Max: "sorprendido, sonrojado y confundido" eh?

Raine: "a una corta distancia de el y Kathrin" sera mejor que lo hagas, ella no se duerme si no le cuentan un cuento

Max: "mira a Raine un momento y luego a Kathrin, y ver como ella lo observaba con ojos de ternura como los del gato con botas" aaawwwww cosita "le acaricia la cabeza" esta bien...te contare un cuento

Kathrin: "sonrie mientras levanta las orejas y mueve su cola, y rapidamente y con fuerza, sujeta las cobijas, y los tapa a los tres y se regresa a la manera en la que estaba, esperando a que Max le contara un cuento para que se durmiera"

Max: "mira hacia Raine y ella tambien queria escuchar el cuento, Pensando: _Perfecto Max, no tienes ni idea de que hacer, y no te sabes casi ningun cuento, piensa, piensa, piensa_, luego de un poco, encuentra el cuento perfecto para contar, y luego mira a Kathrin" habia una vez, una encantadora princesa, pero estaba poseida por un terrible hechizo, que solo podia romperse con el primer beso del verdadero amor "ambas ponen atencion al cuento" la habian encerrado en un castillo, que vigilaba un horrible dragon que escupia fuego, muchos valientes caballeros intentaron liberarla de su prision, pero ninguno lo logro, y custodiada por el dragon, en el ultimo cuarto de la torre mas alta, ahi espero a su verdadero amor, y su primer beso del verdadero amor "se queda callado mirando hacia arriba, mientras que ambas lo miraban de manera maravillada, nunca antes habian escuchado de ese cuento, y las tenia maravilladas y curiosas"

Kathrin: "con los ojos abiertos como platos" y que paso?

Max: "la mira y sonrie" deberan esperar a mañana para averiguarlo, es hora de dormir

Kathrin: ooooowwwww pero yo quiero saber ahora! "hace pequeños pucheros y Max le acaricia la cabeza a ella y a Raine"

Max: les prometo que mañana, les dire el resto, sin parar ni nada...de acuerdo? "ambas asienten" de acuerdo, ahora a dormir "ambas se tapan, y Kathrin de la misma manera en la que estaba antes de que Max se durmiera, se acurruco junto a el y se quedo dormidita ronroneando junto a su amo y Raine a una cortita distancia se durmio, pero mientras dormia, se acerco mas quedando casi dela misma manera que Kathrin" bueno, nuevo mundo, nueva vida "cerro los ojos y se quedo dormido"

FIN DEL CAPITULO 1

Y ESO FUE TODO, FUE MUY LARGO EL PRIMER CAPITULO, Y EL RESTO TAMBIEN LO SERA, PERO COMO NO ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO EN MICROSOFT OFFICE, ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO EN LA PAGINA, Y BUENO, ESO FUE TODO POR HOY, NOS VEMOS EN OTRO CAPITULO, RECUERDEN, SI LES GUSTO, Y QUIEREN SABER MAS SOBRE LA HISTORIA, SIGANLA Y AGREGENLA A SUS FAVORITOS, Y DEJEN SU COMENTARIO EN ESTA PARTE DE AQUI ABAJO, Y BUENO...CHAU CHAU


	2. Chapter 2

Nota: Ninguno de los personajes del comic TwolKinds no me pertenecen

Capitulo 2: Primer Dia En El Nuevo Mundo, Algo Grande y Destructivo Desconocido

Al dia siguiente de la llegada al nuevo mundo, en realidad era de noche todavia, pero no mas temprano de las 5:12 A.M en el reloj del telefono de Max, Max se encontraba dormido boca arriba en la cama, pero algo encima de el hizo que se incomodara, lentamente habrio los ojos y lo primero que vio era el techo de la casa de Trace, y lentamente giro su cabeza a la izquierda, que era donde Raine estaba durmiendo, volteo a la derecha lentamente de y en lugar de encontrarse con Kathrin, no vio a Kathrin en su lugar, hasta que algo se movio encima de el, lentamente giro su mirada hacia enfrente y se sorprendio al ver a Kathrin encima de el, recargando sus enormes pechos en el de Max, pero lo mas curioso era que el no tenia su camisa puesta, lo cual era raro ya que no se acordaba de habersela quitado

Max: a no ser..."miro hacia uno de los costados de la cama y pudo ver partes de su camisa desgarrada por lo que cree que fueron garras de felino" me lo imagine "sintio algo que capto su atencion en su ambdomen, miro moviendo un poco moviendo a Kathrin y vio que estaba babeando encima de el, y puso cara de "Really nigga?", rapidamente intento moverse, pero Kathrin al sentir como se movia, solo clavo sus garras en los costados de Max, haciendolo ahogar un grito de intenso dolor"

Kathrin: "inconscientemente mientras duerme clavando sus garras en Max, comienza a lamer su pecho y abdominales desnudos, ya que hacia ejercicio y tenia abodminales marcados, no muy grandes pero tenia"

Max: "se sonroja mientras sigue sintiendo dolor al sentir como Kath le lamia el abdomen, asi que cuidadosamente trato de llevar sus manos a la orejas de Kath para ver si acariciandoselas lo soltaba, con las manos en las orejas de Kath comenzo a rascarselas desde donde empezaban tierna y suavemente"

Kathrin: "siente como Max le rasca en las orejas tierna miente e incoscientemente sonrie y comienza a ronronear hasta que llego un punto en el que se volvio como una muñeca de trapo, extrajo las garras de los costados de Max y en su lugar lo abrazo mientras que enrollaba su cola en una de las piernas de Max mientras ronroneaba restregando su cabeza contra el pecho de el"

Max: "estaba sorprendido por la accion de la felina medio moteada, y no hizo mas que seguirla rascando hasta que llegara el punto en el que se quedara profundamente dormida de nuevo"

Luego de 10 minutos de rascadas detras de las orejas, Max vio como Kath se quedo profundamente dormida encima de el, era tan hermosa cuando dormia, lentamente la movio de encima de el mientras que el se movia para salir de la cama, y una vez fuera, acomodo a Kath en donde el se habia dormido, para que tuviera mas calor, y la tapo al igual que a Raine, lentamente, se dirigio a la puerta de la habitacion, salio sigilosamente, camino por la casa y se encontro con Trace en la cocina tomandose un cafe ahi bien agusto sentado en la mesa, vistiendo con su uniforme de Templar, Trace mira a Max llegando y deja de beber de su cafe

Trace: buenos dias Max "sigue bebiendo con un poco de sueño"

Max: buenos dias Traaaaaaaace "bostezo" porque despierto a estas horas amigo? "se sirve un vaso con agua simple"

Trace: aaah, en un rato me ire con los Templar a la torre, y tengo que ir a estas horas para asegurarme de que esos cabezashuecas no metan la pata en nada

Max: ya veo "se sienta frente a Trace y bebe de su agua"

Trace: y tu? "Max le pone atencion a Trace" porque despierto a estas horas, deberias seguir durmiendo creo yo "hasta ese momento nota que Max no traia camisa" y que paso con tu camisa?

Max: bueno pues, hubo un asunto en cuanto a una de mis esclavas y pues..."no sigue ya que escucha a Trace reirse un poco"

Trace: "sonriendo" enserio lo hiciste? si yo no escuche nada en toda la noche "bebe de nuevo"

Max: "se sonroja por eso" no me referia a eso malpensado

Trace: pero lo acabas de hacer jejejeje "termina su cafe" ven sigueme "se levanta" hay algo que quiero que veas "camina a la entrada de su casa"

Max: "algo confundido y curioso, termina su agua y sigue a Trace a quien sabe donde"

Ambos salieron de la casa y Trace camino alrededor de esta seguido de Max, rodeandola y llegando a la parte trasera de la casa en la cual habia un gran granero que Max no habia notado cuando habian llegado hace un rato, Trace llego a las puertas del enorme granero y antes de entrar mira a Max un poco serio

Trace: lo que te voy a mostrar no se lo e mostrado a nadie, y por ahora solo tu sabras sobre esto, de acuerdo amigo? "serio"

Max: "sorprendido" claro amigo

Trace: "sonrie ladinamente" de acuerdo "abre las puertas del granero y todo estaba oscuro, Max entro dentro del granero e intento ver algo, pero por la gran oscuridad que habia en el lugar no pudo, pero gracias a eso termino por pegarse contra algo en la cabeza" Auuu! "se soba en donde se habia golpeado"

Trace: espera dejo enciendo la luz "chasquea los dedos y una gran serie de antorchas se enciende ilumando todo el granero como una especie de foco alumbrando una habitacion"

Max: "con los ojos cerrados, deja de sobarse y mira con lo que se habia golpeado, y miro que era una pata, pero no cualquier pata, una pata robotica, con pintura blanca algo desgastada encima, un pie, siguio con la mirada al lo largo de la pata, y lo que vio lo dejo totalmente sorprendido...era un Titan...como esos del juego que habia jugado llamado Titanfall y tenia sus gigantescas armas a su lado, era el Atlas" oh...dios...mio "retrocedio para ver mejor al gran robot que estaba frente a el, pero no pasaron 50 segundos hasta que se tropezo con una especie de ametralladora gigantes, miro hacia atras y vio un segundo Titan, el mas flaco, Stryder Overview" hay otro! "levanta la mirada y mira al tercero parecido al otro pero muy diferente, el mas gordo, el Ogre" son 3, los tres Titanes de Titanfall estan aqui "los revisa y segun lo que le decian sus ojos, es que eran reales, podian ser manejados, y funcionaban, hasta que vio otro tipo de robot detras del primero que habia visto, se acerco a el y vio que era el mismo robot que habia salido en la pelicula conocida como Distrito 9" jajajajajajaja "rie alegremente y Trace sonrie al verlo, lentamente se acerca a Trace y lo abraza con un brazo" amigo...de donde sacaste esto?

Trace: un dia que regresaba de la torre de los Templar, vi algo grande detras de una roca, me acerque y vi a estos 4 gigantes "señala completo a los gigantescos robots con sus armas" si que son enormes...bueno, ya debo irme a la torre "se encamina a la salida y Max se queda ahi viendo a los Titanes" puedes quedarte aqui todo lo que quieras, nos vemos luego amigo, por si se te cierra la puerta de la casa, hay una llave bajo la alfombra de la entrada, o pidele a una de tus esclavas que te habra, eso si es que te escuchan "se va de ahi dejando a Max completamente solo con los Titanes a su merced"

Mientras En La Casa En La Habitacion De Max y Sus Esclavas

Ambas keidrian estaban durmiendo tranquilamente sobre la cama, Raine dormia comodamente sin preocupacion alguna, y en la mente de Kath, mas bien en su sueño, todo era mas que tranquilo, era perfecto

Dentro Del Sueño De Kathrin

Ella se encontraba en un gran y hermoso padro, corriendo por todo el lugar, en libertad, jugando, oliendo, y revolcandose en los pastisales, hasta que soltaba grandes risas de alegria, se levanto del pastisal y miro hacia un lado del prado, y lo que vio le encanto, Max se encontraba en la cima de una pequeña colina en el prado dandole la espalda a Kath, y por alguna razon estaba desnudo al igual que ella, rapidamente corrio hacia el, Max volteo, la miro, y ella se lanzo hacia el, tirandolos a ambos al suelo, mientras que Kath lo abrazaba y ronroneaba encima de el mientras que Max tan solo la abrazaba de manera protectora, afectuosa y amorosamente, Kath lentamente se separo del abrazo y lo miro a los ojos, y Max sin avisar ataco el cuello de Kath a base de besos, haciendola gemir tirandola de espaldas en el pastisal y con Max encima de ella, y justo antes de que se besaran en los labios, un gran estruendo se escucho por todo el sitio

Fuera Del Sueño

Kath se desperto de golpe de su hermoso sueño, y enfadada y molesta miro a todos lados buscando que habia causado su despertar, pero dejo de pensar en eso cuando noto que Max no estaba, preocupada por el, se levanto de la cama, miro por la ventana y miro que era mas de mediodia, volteo su vista a la cama y Raine seguia dormida, suponia que al no haber dormido en una cama durante mucho tiempo ya la tenia extrañada a seguir durmiendo en una, asi que solo salio del cuarto y camino por la casa buscando a su amo, pero no lo encontro, hasta que salio de la casa y lo busco con la mirada por todos, con la cola quieta y las orejas gachas, sin darse cuenta, uno de los titanes, el mas o menos gordo, salio de atras de la casa, y sigilosamente, se acerco por detras de Kath, se agacho y le toco el hombro, haciendola voltearse y horrorisarla por lo que veia

Kathrin: "palarizada, se asusta, retrocede lentamente para luego darse la vuelta y salir corriendo mientras gritaba" AYUDAAAAA! "y sin poder correr ni 6 segundos, el Titan con una mano la toma cuidadosamente y con la otra carga su cañon, asustada, observa como es acercada alfrente de esa cosa, y tan solo cierra los ojos asustada y dejando salir algunas lagrimas pequeñas" por favor no me mates!

Titan "Atlas": Matarte?..."los altavoces, de repente las compuertas del titan se abren, dejando ver que Max estaba ahi dentro de esa cosa, piloteandolo"

Max: "sonriendo" porque mataria a una de mis esclavas? "lentamente, mete a Kath en la cabina junto con el, desactiva el titan y la abraza, sintiendo como la pobre felina estaba temblando" tranquila, tranquila, no pasa nada, todo esta bien

Kathrin: "se sujeta y lo abraza fuertemente intentando calmar el miedo que habia sentido"

Max: tranquila "le limpia las lagrimas con su mano" tranquila "le da un beso en la frente y la felina lo mira, un poco aliviada sorprendida, y Max le da un segundo beso en la frente dejando esta vez sonrojada a la pobre felina" mejor?

Kathrin: "asiente nerviosamente mientras que su cola se enrosca en la cintura de Max y sus orejas se levantan" si...mejor "mira el interior del Titan" que es...esto? "señala el gran robot metalico"

Max: esto...esto es, un Titan "señala todo el titan"

Kathrin: "se sienta en el regazo de Max mirando hacia el frente mientras recarga su cabeza en el pecho del chavo" y como funciona?

Max: "sonrojado al sentir el trasero de la felina en sus piernas" es simple, funciona asi "reactiva el Titan y la cabina se cierra, pero aun asi, se muestra como si se estuviera mirando al exterior sin estar cerrado, sujeta los controles y comienza a caminar hacia una colina algo alta"

Kathrin: "disfruta de la vista mientras caminan y Max hace que el Titan sujete el arma como si estuviera en una partida de asalto, totalmente alerta, mientras caminaban ambos platicaban, sobre cosas muy aburridas, pero a Kathrin, no le importaba, solo disfrutaba estar cerca de el sin prestar atencion a lo que decia, una vez que llegaron a la cima de esa colina, y ahi se quedo el titan parado en la cima, viendo hacia el horizonte, el hermoso paisaje que habia y sintio como Max la abrazaba con sus manos rodeandola por la cintura, sonriendo, rodea la cintura de Max con su cola, acercandose y recargandose mas en Max, mirando juntos el paisaje" que lindo paisaje no cree amo?

Max: si que lo es "mirando al frente" es parecido a los cerros haya en Mexico

Kathrin: Mexico? "confundida"

Max: "pone su mandibla sobre la cabeza de Kathrin" es una larga historia

Kathrin: que tanto? "interesada y curiosa"

Max: "piensa un poco, mira las piernas de Kath y acarica una de abajo hacia arriba, haciendo que la felina se sonroje, y se erize" como, lo largo de tu pierna, en kilometros "siente lo suaves que son" oye tienes pelaje suave

Kathrin: "se sonroja aun mas por eso "g-gracias amo

Max: "la mira de arriba a abajo" de echo "Kath lo mira" eres demasiado bonita

Kathrin: "sonrojada y nerviosa" enserio?

Max: por supuesto que si "le acaricia la espalda" esta espalda "mira sus piernas" tus piernas "le acaricia los brazos" tus manos, tus patitas "le acaricia las patas de Kath con su pierna" esta colita "mira la cola de Kath" tus orejas, tus manchitas "señala sus manchas" y sobre todo "hace que Kath lo mire a los ojos" esta bella carita de angelito

Kathrin: "sonrojada desvia lo mas que puede la mirada" que dice...no soy tan bonita como dices

Max: claro que lo eres...ahora lo niegas, pero en el fondo "quien sabe de donde, saca una rosa" sabes que eres la felina mas hermosa del mundo "se la pone en la oreja a Kath"

Kathrin: "mira la rosa en su oreja y luego a Max para luego sonreirle" gracias amo

Max: "sonrie" no tienes que darlas, despues de todo, es la verdad "sonrie tiernamente mientras cierra los ojos"

Kathrin: "se sonroja un poco, pero luego se calma, siente algo pulsando en su pecho, se puso una mano en si misma y sintio que era su corazon, lentamente se empezo a acercar a Max, mas bien sus labios a los de el, y justo cuando siquiera lo besara o rosara con sus labios, un gran estruendo se sintio a los pies del Titan, haciendo que ambos se sorprendieran"

Max: "sorprendido, abre los ojos y se encuentra con Kathrin apunto de besarlo, y ambos se sonrojan ya que sentian las respiraciones de cada uno, y rapidamente se separaron y miraron a otro lado, y el mismo estruendo volvio a sonar" que fue eso?

Kathrin: n-no lo se amo

Max: "activa el Titan, voltea y mira humo negro saliendo de donde estaba la aldea" algo esta pasando "rapidamente toma el arma del titan, y corre en direccion a la aldea, con Kathrin aun dentro de la cabina junto a el"

En La Aldea

La aldea estaba siendo atacada por un grupo de lobos en taparabo, usando lanzas, destruyendolo todo, mientras que la gente corria y los templar se preparaban para detenerlos, y por alguna razon, Trace habia desaparecido, mucho antes de aquel ataque

Lobo lider: "cargando su lanza y con pinta de lider, con simbolos pintados en su pelaje, con la cola quieta y las orejas en alto" no dejen sobrevivientes

Templar 1 (hombre): "algo herido al igual que sus compañeros" maldita sea, esta vez si que vinieron en gran numero

Lobo 1: "cargando un arco y flechas" que hacemos con ellos? "señalando a un grupo de personas agrupadas contra una pared junto a los templar, demasiado heridos"

Lobo Lider: "expresion seria y fria" acaben con ellos...

Un grupo de lobos sonrientes, tomaron sus arcos, flechas, las empuñaron y apuntaron a la gente, la cual, solo se abrazaron entre ellos, familiares, parejas, e incluso niños..., los lobos dispararon las flechas sin pensarlo dos veces, ni considerarlo, pero segundos antes de que las flechas los alcanzaran, del suelo cayo un salvador, de metal puro, interpusiendose entre las flechas y las personas, y al momento en que las flechas tocaron esa cosa, se doblaron y calleron al suelo, una nube de polvo se habia levantado y la gente estaba cubriendose la vista, al igual que los templar, y los lobos, y una vez que se disperso el polvo, dejo ver claramente a su salvador omnipotente (XD) un gran hombre de metal, en cuclillas, frente a ellos, mirando hacia los lobos, lentamente el titan comenzo a levantarse del suelo, ya que se encontraba de rodillas, y una vez de pie, la gente y los lobos admiraron con su vista el tamaño de aquella cosa desconocida, la cual lentamente, se volteo a la gente, asustandola un poco, volvio a agacharse, y esta vez, se abrieron las compuertas de la cabina, dejando ver a un chico y una keidrian algo rara sentanda en su regazo, la keidrian salio y el chico le hablo

Max: "serio" bien Kath, quedate con ellos, yo me encargo de esto "mira a unas pocas personas vestidas como el traje que Trace estaba usando en la mañana y los señalo" ustedes "los templar se asustan" cuiden de ella "señala a Kathrin y los templar asienten" ellos te mantendran a salvo bonita "le acaricio la cabeza con un dedo del titan"

Kathrin: "sonrie tiernamente"

Max: "le sonrie por un momento, para luego alejarse un poquito de ella, haciendola sentarse en el suelo hecha bola, se cierran las compuertas del Titan, Max voltea hacia los lobos, toma su pesada arma, y activa los altavoces" escuchen bien, sera mejor que se vayan de aqui ahora mismo, o las cosas se pondran algo feas por aqui "apuntandoles con el cañon 40MM"

Lobo Lider: "se molesto" y tu quien te crees para mandarnos "sujeta su lanza" muereeee "lanzo su arma contra el Titan, pero cuando esta impacto, la lanza se doblo de la punta y cayo al suelo, dejando aun mas sorprendidos"

Max: "serio" mi turno..."apunto el arma hacia los lobos y comenzo a dar disparos de advertencia a las patas de los lobos"

Los lobos por instinto y reflejo comenzaron a patalear esquivando los balazos que llegaban a intentar rozarles las patas

Max: baile, bailen, bailen "canturreo mientras seguia disparando y la gente viendolo todo comienza a reir"

Los lobos dentro de poco se cansaron y comensaron a correr cuando Max comenzo a perseguirlos por todo el pueblo en el titan, como si fueran una presa, y Max el cazador, hasta que llego el momento en el que los lobos abandonaron la aldea, Max regreso a donde estaba Kathrin, la tomo suavemente con las manos del Titan, la metio dentro junto a el, y emprendieron el camino a la casa de Trace, siendo aclamado por los aplausos de la gente de la aldea

FIN DEL CAPITULO 2


	3. Chapter 3

Nota: Ninguno de los personajes del comic TwolKinds no me pertenecen

Capitulo 3: Un Barco Legendario, Junto a Una Legendaria Flota

Luego de resolver los problemas en el pueblo, Max y Kathrin emprendieron el corto regreso a la casa de Trace en el campo, ahora calmados, ya que Kath se habia dormido desde hace un corto rato, porque se habia dormido, no lo sabia, Max supuso que a lo mejor y la pobre de Kath no habia podido consiliar muy bien el sueño durante la noche, asi que no hizo mas que acurrucarla en el mientras que seguia en camino, luego de un rato llegaron a la casa de Trace, guardo el Titan en el granero, junto al resto de los titanes, pero por el hecho de que Kath estaba dormida, no hizo mas que cargarla en sus brazos, camino a la casa de Trace, abrio, la puerta cuidadosamente, entro, y encontro a Raine leyendo un libro mientras estaba sentada en un sillon, estaba completamente concentrada en su lectura, que no noto cuando su amo habia entrado con Kathrin en sus brazos, Po se quedo quieto en su lugar mirando a la adorable Raine, y cuidadosamente cerro la puerta con su pie, y eso hizo algo de ruido, ruido que Raine escucho, levanto la mirada rapidamente, vio a Max, se sonrojo un poco, cerro el libro y lo guardo detras de ella en su espalda, Max algo confundido solo entro en la casa, y dejo a la durmiente Kathrin en el sillon grande, la acomoda para que no se despierte o se caiga del sillon, mira a Raine, y cuando ella se fija de que su amo la estaba mirando se pone algo nerviosa, nerviosismo que Max noto, le dio un rapido beso en la frente a la durmiente Kath, la cual sonrio al sentir aquel beso, y Max tomo asiento frente a Raine, mirandola con expresion calmada y tranquila, pero Raine aun estaba nerviosa y asustada

Max: "mirandola" Que leias? "Raine se pone aun mas nerviosa"

Raine: "nerviosa y algo asustada" E-Em...n-no leia nada amo "se sonroja un poco"

Max: Raine "Raine baja la mirada apenada" dime...que leias?

Raine: "asustada y apenada, lentamente lleva sus manos a su espalda, y saca el libro que estaba leyendo y lo sujeta frente a ella abrazandolo" se llama "La teoria de la vida", este tipo de cosas, me llaman un poco la atencion "Max le presta atencion" al despetarme vi que ni usted y Kath estaban, asi que, me pasee por la casa, ya que estaba algo aburrida, y pues, al bajar a la sala, vi los libros en un estante, lo vi, me llamo la atencion y pues..."se sonroja" supongo que ya debes de tener una idea de que sucedio

Max: si...lo entiendo "se levanta, se acerca a Raine, y se sienta en el recarga brazos junto a ella, y ella algo sonrojada lo mira" y porque no sigues con tu lectura "sonriendole esta vez, dejando a la loba peligris confundida"

Raine: "sonrojada, apenada, y confundida" C-Como dice amo?

Max: como oiste, prosigue con tu lectura "sonriendole, mira que Raine se sonroja aun mas, ni su pelaje podia disimularlo" vamos, hiciste que me interesara, leeme aunque sea un poco "le acaricio la cabeza a Raine, haciendola sonrojar aun mas, pero al menos, se le fue el miedo y la pena, y tan solo, siguio con la lectura por un rato"

Mientras que Raine leia, Max sentado a su lado, escuchaba atentamente cada palabra que salia de sus labios, sin perder detalle de nada, aunque algunas cosas no las entendia, ya que al parecer las decia en otro idioma, pero hacia el mayor esfuerzo por entenderla, y si que era un esfuerzo muy grande, luego de media hora de lectura, la pobre de Raine estaba cansada, tenia algo de hambre, y apenas era medio dia, pero la pobre de Raine estaba hambrienta, y Max escuchaba los llamados del estomago de Raine

Max: "escucha el estomago de Raine hacer ruidos y se rie un poco haciendo que Raine se sonroje y averguenze" bueno, fue bastante lectura por un dia, parece que tienes hambre jejeje...ire a hacer el almuerzo, necesitan comer "mira a Kathrin empezando a moverse, como si se fuera a despetar, asi que solo se levanto de su lugar, fue a la cocina y comenzo a cocinar el almuerzo"

Tiempo Despues

Una vez mas era de noche, Kathrin se habia despertado en la tarde para acompañar a Raine y a Max a almorzar, y ahora estaban terminando de cenar, y lo mas raro de todo, es que aun no habian señales de Trace por ningun lado, no habia regresado de la torre de los templar, pero Max supuso que seria porque aun debia de estar haya un rato mas, Kathrin y Raine habian tomado un baño ya que lo necesitaban desde hace un tiempo, Max estaba en su Ipad, la cual se habia llevado al campamento, al igual que su portatil, y los cargadores, ya encontraria luego la manera de cargarlos, y mientras se distraia, jugando un juego llamado Geomatry Dash, no noto cuando Kathrin paso por ahi y se recosto en el sillon, estaba relajada por el baño, pero a la vez con sueño, asi que sin decir nada, solo dio un bostezo, se estiro en el sillon y se durmio, luego de un rato de jugar, Max, se quito los cascos, y escucho a alguien dormir en el sillon, se levanto de la silla, se acerco y miro a la adorable de Kath dormir tranquilamente en el sillon, su pelaje era mas brilloso y claro que antes, Max se inco del lado donde estaban sus patas, la miro y no pudo evitar reir al verla dormir, pero algo que no se esperaba, es que Kath se moviera y una de sus patas fuera a dar en la cara de Max, por lo cual se quedo quieto, pero algo en el lo hizo alborotarse un poco

Max: "sonrojado mirando la pata de Kath en su cara" tranquilo...tranquilo...tranquilo...solo relajate...no pasa nada, solo no vayas a- "no puede evitarlo y respira el aroma de la pata de Kath, y tan solo se excita, el tenia algo que era conocido como, fetiche, y era hacia los pies de las mujeres hermosas, pero en este caso, su fetiche estaba actuando a favor de las patas de Kathrin, y lo unico que hizo, fue tomar la pierna de Kath, moverla y quitarsela de la cara, para luego tomar un abrigo, las llaves de la camioneta, salir de la casa, cerrar por fuera, subir a la camioneta y ir a darse un paseo, y rogaba porque no se perdiera"

Max llevaba un rato manejando en linea reacta detras de la casa, intentando relajarse un poco, pero si era algo que no salia de su mente... era el delicioso aroma de Kath, el tan solo recordarlo, no hacia mas que alborotarlo una y otra vez, era, delicioso y unico, segun lo que pensaba el, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando miro al frente, y miro un arbo, asi que con todas su fuerzas, piso el freno, y subio el freno de mano a tope, haciendo parar bruscamente la camioneta, suspiro un poco, se bajo de la camioneta, tomando las llaves, y una linterna, la enciende y con las luces de la camioneta, camino un poco mirando al rededor, pero se detuvo cuando se estrello con algo duro, que sono como un tambor, miro y toco con lo que se habia estrellado, y sintio como eso se tambaleaba, escucho sonidos raros, como si fuera el oseano, miro hacia abajo y miro que habia una especie de pendiente hacia lo que parecia ser agua, para luego señalar aquella cosa con la linterna...y vio que no era cualquier cosa...era un barco...pero no cualquiera...era...el U.S.S Arizona, el barco naval de Pearl Harbor, rodeo caminando por donde se encontraba, mirando el barco, pero al rodearlo y llegar al otro lado, miro lo que era toda una flota, de al menos 25 barcos, al igual que unos porta aviones y unos aviones en ellos...y ahora si...la cosa se habia puesto algo seria

FIN DEL CAPITULO 3


End file.
